


Chasing Escape

by aWol_Kru



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Edgeplay, F/F, Flogging, Inspection, Lesbian Sex, Marking, Mostly porn, Office Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Punishment, Restraints, Riding Crops, Smut, Strap-Ons, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, tiny plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWol_Kru/pseuds/aWol_Kru
Summary: Alex is a third year med student on a highway to burn out. Overwhelmed and out of control, she stumbles into a bar that turns out to be more than she expected. Our heroine learns a bit about herself and the possibilities that are out there for her. It takes her a while to get up the courage to explore more of the need that was awakened in her that night and when she finally does, she is surprised to discover that her tastes might be satisfied by an unexpected companion.AKA: Alex goes to a kink club and gets her first taste of BDSM. It takes her six year (like three paragraphs) to find her way back, only to discover that the new owner is none other than her little sister's best friend, Lena Luthor. Then there are some fun chapters of Lena playing out scenes and fantasies with Alex.AKA: Hella kinky smut this way --->
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 27
Kudos: 213





	1. Chapter 1: An Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex heads to the bar, chasing an escape, and wow does she discover a whole new form of it. 
> 
> An intro to kink for the our baby gay (still in the closet)

Alex could hear the beat thumping through the unmarked black door of the bar and decided this was a good of place as any. It was her third year of med school and Alex had just completed her finals. She knew she would be in the top percent of scores and would easily place well among the rankings. Alex had one more year in school before she would move into her residency, the only problem being, the more she studied, the more burnt out she became. 

Alex had always admired her parents and had naturally followed their example, studying biochemistry and psychology in undergrad and then moving into the field of medicine. She had always followed the expected plan, and now that she was faced with choosing the rest of her life, she had balked. She had been putting off the decision as long as possible, and knew she still had time before she needed to declare a field of focus, but more and more evenings, she found herself heading to the bar in search of distraction rather than facing the consuming dilemma. 

Tonight, she found herself in a familiar position, taking her bike to a new part of town in search for a bar that would serve her without the knowledge that this was her third night at the bar this week (it being Tuesday) and without the chance of running into classmates or teachers. She had started drinking on campus with classmates, rotating social circles so she could rotate drinking holes and keep her habits to herself, but eventually, other students began to take notice and Alex boiled with rage and embarrassment when someone asked her if they had just seen her the other night at an event. Alex responded light heartedly, citing enjoyment of the college experience, or making new friends, but it wasn't sustainable. Alex also had to face the fact that when she had gone home with classmates or acquaintances, she was always left disappointed. This made for some very awkward mornings. She had tried dating a few of the men, but something always felt wrong to her. 

Patrick had lasted the longest. He was sweet and smart, handsome and strong, and everything she had imagined for herself growing up. She brought him to Christmas and he was charming and courteous with her family and she wanted to love him so much. She tried to go through the motions for eighteen months, hoping that the feelings would come and justifying to herself that this was how arranged marriages happened and love could grow if she was dedicated. If she worked hard enough, if she did the right thing, if she was open, if she wanted it badly enough, the love would come. Eventually, Patrick gave up and Alex let him go. She found solstice at the bottom of a glass, not for having lost love, but for having felt hollow relief when he finally ended it. 

\------

Alex took a seat at the bar, ordering her usual double in the rocks and taking a moment to take in her surroundings. There was something peculiar about this bar, though Alex couldn't identify what specifically made it strange. Alex took in the scene, an average size bar, a mix of booths and tables, overly loud music for a small dance floor, and a well maintained and furnished bar for a small crowd of clients. She did notice a doorway past the dance floor that did not lead to a bathroom. The doorway had purple and black suede strips hanging from the archway to just above the floor and offered a discrete red sign that read; Airmid. She thought it was a rather odd thing to have carved and painted into a bar wall in the middle of national city, but most of the bar owners she had encountered were always on about something that made their spot unique from every other hole in the wall with a heavy pour. 

Alex swirled the glass and contemplated never going back. What could that look like for her? She couldn't go home. Alex nearly choked imagining the look on her mother's face as she walked in the door, bags in hand, a med school drop out. That would be a sight. The look on Kara's face would crush her. She couldn't go home. She could push through, finish, chose the easy path and continue to plaster on the same smile everyday and make it through? Something in Alex knew that wasn't really an option anymore. She could reenlist... She could go back to Afghanistan, or maybe somewhere new this time. She knew there wasn't anything left there for her though. If she reuped, she would be training recruits, following mind numbing orders from an over stuffed idiot, and sending people off to die for something they didn't understand. She polished off her drink and ordered another. 

Maybe she could run away to Guatemala and teach English. She thought through some of the logistics of that before recognizing the absurdity and downing another. The last words from Patrick echoed through her mind, ' _You're not here, not really. Your body comes home to me, but your mind doesn't. Alex, you say the right things, but you never really let me in.'_

Another drink gone. 

Alex had analyzed those words over and over the past six months. She had tried harder with him than with anyone before, but he was right, she never really let him in. She thought she was protecting him, hiding her thoughts and insecurities from him. The break up had sent her on a spiral, trying to psycho analyze herself from every possible direction. Had she ever let anyone in? Had she really let anyone see her? 

She was her mother's perfect child, accepting change, sharing her parents because it was the right thing, being second place but being the responsible one. 

She was her advisor's perfect student. Alex was at the top of her class and had a number of offers for residency placements. She worked hard and was gifted in the field. 

She had tried so hard to be Patrick's perfect girlfriend. She had tried so hard to play the part. She helped him study, promoted his aptitude at networking events, said the right things at the right moments, perfecting the facade of interest and desire to improve his standing among peers. She listened to him and cooked his favorite meal every Saturday night for date night. 

She was her sister's perfect protector. Alex had hated her sister when she landed here on earth. kara took up so much space in her family and was so dependent on Alex. Kara wasn't able to make friends initially and hung around Alex. Alex grew to love Kara deeply, but they did not exist in the same plane. Kara had taken so much from Alex without knowing or doing so intentionally. Kara had reshaped her world and added so much value, but Kara was invincible. There was struggle in Kara's life, but Kara never knew what it was like to be seen as second by those who loved you. Alex had come to play that part in her parents' eyes. Kara hadn't tried to take it from her, but it happened none the less. 

Another drink gone. Perfect, perfect, perfect, perfection. 

"Eric, last one and close me out please."

Eric the bartender gave her a skeptical look, likely not wanting to serve the small woman another drink, but conceded, hearing that it would be her last and she would be heading home. The bartender brought her another drink and pointed to a corner booth, "courtesy of the ladies in the corner." 

Alex blinked, a confused look on her face, _women?_ Eric nodded and pointed, giving Alex an unimpressed look. Alex's eyes shot over to the corner and there, looking back at her were two gorgeous women.

Her mind supplied the her standard thoughts of, _oh no, they think I'm gay. They must have meant someone else. I'll have to let them down, but t_ hey were both beautiful and Alex flattered herself for being the object of their affection at the same time. One woman had glowing olive skin and flowing long brown hair, while the other had pixie cut blonde hair. She offered a small smile to the women as she took a drink from the glass. The women smiled back at her and the brunette got up from the table. She made her way a few feet past the small dance floor and walked through the suede curtain. The blonde got up more slowly and winked at her before she walked through the curtain, following the other woman's lead. 

The amber liquid no longer burned as it flooded her mouth and ran smooth down her throat into her empty stomach before she placed the glass back down on the wood bar and closed out her tab. Paid up, she made her way through the curtain, seeking the kind of escape that came with passionate and temporary company. She had never thought about women that way. Maybe she had. Maybe she wasn't thinking now. Maybe she didn't know what the repercussions of following women who bought her a drink behind a secluded curtain might lead to. Maybe she did. Maybe she hoped. Perhaps it was the alcohol or the popular Katy Perry song that had normalized intimacy with other women as a passing college indulgence, but Alex's mind chased the unknown behind the curtain. 

  
When the suede curtain parted, and Alex stepped into the back room, she was surprised to find that this was not a store room, but rather an open room with two floor of balconies. The room was divided up into a number of sections and there was furniture in the most strange places. Alex found herself staring at a cage in the corner of the room with what looked like medieval chains coming down from the wall. Alex wondered if the space was rented out to actors or as a storage facility. Before she could look around much more, a large, imposing man approached her and asked for her invitation. 

"What did you say?" The DJ station from the bar was only ten feet behind her and she could not hear easily. 

"This is a private space, you must have an invitation or an escort to be back here miss."

"I was following..." Alex started to explain, but decided against justifying her presence and was about to leave. "Nevermind. My mistake." She was too buzzed for this. 

Before Alex could walk back through the curtain, she felt delicate fingers lay on her shoulder and hot breath whisper into her ear, "come with me." 

Alex turned around to see the blonde with a large smile and eyes that raked Alex over. 

"But..." Alex began, eyeing the large doorman that stood between her and creating a full panorama of the scene in front of her. 

The blonde smiled at the doorman and he allowed them both to enter the space. 

"I'm Carol. What's your name?"

"Alex." Alex responded clearly, but was truthfully much more interested in the space she had entered than the woman in front of her. 

"mmm." Was all Alex received in response. 

Alex was tugged along through a small crowd of people dancing and watching a duo of fire spinners on stage. She was lead to a booth, covered by a sheer black sheet where the brunette was waiting. The brunette was in the back of the booth with smile when she saw Alex being led by the blonde. 

"Join us." The brunette invited. 

Alex took an anxious seat in the booth. While she anticipated the blonde to slide in next to her or take a seat opposite her, the blonde instead took off her coat and assumed a kneeling position on a small pillow at the open side of the booth. Alex's mouth dropped open when under the black coat, the blonde had revealed to be wearing nothing but a corset and what appeared to Alex, to be a thick necklace. 

"Did I take your... Are you going to join... Do you need me to move?" Alex stammered out. 

The blonde merely stayed kneeling and silent while the brunette answered. "She is fine where she is. My girl is very obedient. Do you want her to do something for you?" 

Alex was nearly sure she wasn't drunk, but the interaction taking place before her did not make sense. Do something for me? "No, she doesn't have to do anything for me?" Maybe Alex had misunderstood the signals she thought the women were sending her. This was something very outside her realm of familiarity, but she assumed conventional norms still applied. 

"What is your name? I'm Diana."

Alex greeted the other woman, "Alex."

"Would you like something to drink?" The tall brunette inquired. 

"Sure, whatever you're having, I guess." Alex decided that she had fallen down the rabbit hole, there was nothing to be done but enjoy her time in wonderland. 

"Tell me Alex, do you see something you like?" She was prompted as she waived over a waiter to top off their drinks. 

"I um... I, I'm not sure." 

"Would you like me to make a suggestion?" 

Alex took a look at the other woman. She appeared slightly younger that Alex and in incredible shape. She wore tight black pants and a midriff bearing crop top under her black blazer. Her body was strong and cut so precisely, she would make gods jealous. Alex's mind was curious about the game that the women were playing and wondered again if she had read the situation incorrectly when she followed the blonde back here. 

Alex nodded, not able to vocalize an affirmative out of embarrassment. 

Diana brushed a piece of hair gently behind Alex's ear and brought her warm lips to the shell of Alex's ear. Her soft lips tugged at Alex's earlobe and her fingertips ran up the other side of Alex's neck. Alex wasn't sure if it was the alcohol or that she had been without company for a while, but the touch of the other woman set her alight. Alex rolled her neck as the woman's lips moved to her throat, nipping and sucking lightly down the central column. The woman's breath was hot and Alex let herself slip into the physicality of the action. Man, woman, alien, in this moment, there was nothing more than the pleasure of skin touching and sucking skin. 

Alex found herself in a heated make out with the brunette, hands roaming down her sides and tongue exploring her cinnamon flavored mouth. It had been an odd start, but she was enjoying the moment. Alex felt Diana's strong hand wrap it's way into her hair and close enough to have a grip on Alex's hair. Her reflexes were delayed, allowing the other woman to control the motion of her head without hurting, and pull her head back, providing more access to her neck as teeth grazed the taught muscle. At the same time, those familiar delicate fingers laid on her knee and slid up the interior of her thigh. Alex heard herself let out a soft moan before her military training kicked in and she had a moment of panic. She had allowed herself to be in a vulnerable position. She was at the disadvantage to a stranger and that was unacceptable. She pulled her head back and Diana instantly released her grip. 

The brunette stared at Alex with concern in her eyes and startle. Alex went to apologize for her reaction when she realized that the blonde that she had forgotten about was now under the table and had her hand caressing Alex's leg. Not only that, but the blonde's head was in Diana's lap, bobbing gently and watching their interaction closely. Alex scooted back in the booth, allowing her a better visual of the blonde's actions. Strips of Carol's bangs obscured the full picture, but she could see Diana's pants had been opened and Carol was sucking hard on a large protrusion. Carol's cheeks were hollowed out with one hand wrapped most of the way around a rainbow dildo. Alex glued her eyes to Carol's, watching the pleasure Carol was taking at giving this woman a blow job. Alex's mind reeled with possibility and shut down at the same time. She was mystified, aroused, confused, curious, and a host of other emotions it would take her years to come to terms with. But, for tonight, she gazed upon the gorgeous woman hungrily swallowing underneath the table just a foot from her, who's hand was still caressing her thigh, and who's moans made her feel like she could cum just observing the scene unfolding before her. 

Alex had been adventurous with Patrick, but this was a whole new level. She recognized that Diana was wearing a strap on and that Carol was giving her a blow job under the table. Did women do that? Alex had never been a fan of the activity with her boyfriends or one nighters. Alex's mind flooded with sensory input and she wasn't sure how to process the information. Carol's hand continued to stroke the inside of Alex's thigh and make it's way closer to her center. Alex watched in open awe as Diana placed a hand on the back of Carol's head and encouraged her to keep going. Diana kept her free hand on Alex's shoulder and waited for Alex to have a reaction more that shock. 

Words escaped her and she had no idea how to respond to this situation. 

"Alex."

Alex's eyes shot up to Diana's, unsure what to say or do.

"Alex, I want you to watch." Diana stated. 

Alex's eyes roamed back to the blonde. Carol was working herself further down on the rainbow. Alex could only see the purple and red band when Carol moved forward and could see two more when Carol brought her head back. Alex took in the look of pleasure on both Diana and Carol's faces. Diana was calmly enjoying her drink with a hand brushing the top of Carol's head. Carol's eyes had blown black and she was working herself up on the silicone. Carol's enthusiasm left her messy, the material shiny with Carol's saliva.

Carol took a deep breath through her nose before she descended the full length. Her lips remained sealed and her nose rested against Diana's flexed abs as tears gathered at the edges of her eyes. Diana let out a moan and stroked the back of Carol's blonde hair, holding her against her lower stomach for a moment before allowing Carol to withdraw and breathe once again. Carol was motivated and brought herself back to the intense position willingly and repeatedly, moans escaping her stuffed mouth, and her free hand working the base when she pulled back for air. 

"Such a good girl for me, that's it. You feel so good."

Carol preened as tears gathered at the sides of her eyes and began to fall on her cheeks. Carol moaned and choked while Diana held her head in place and gave a small jog of her hips into Carol's painted red lips. Alex felt a strange pull in the pit of her stomach. She was envious and wanted to be the recipient of praise. She had felt envy before, but never in this context. 

"That's it baby, take this cock. Get it nice and ready."

Alex stared in wonder, taking in the scene but not able to engage with either woman and had lost track of anyone and anything that existed beyond the curtain. 

Carol continued for another moment before Diana decided that Carol was done and pulled her up for an intimate kiss and wiping tears from her cheeks. Alex was astounded that after an act like that, she would find the two women kissing in front of her, intimacy at the forefront of their interaction. "You look so beautiful with your lips wrapped around my fat cock." Diana offered Carol one more peck before allowing Carol to return to her kneeling position on the pillow. Carol's hand dropped from Diana's waist but her hand on the inside of Alex's thigh remained. 

"Baby, is our guest ready?"

Carol looked up at Alex and slowly moved her hand higher, waiting for Alex to have a reaction to Carol's touch. Carol centered herself in between Alex's legs and pushed them open enough for her to scoot closer. She ran her hands along the top of Alex's thighs and rolled them to the inside, ensuring that her index fingers ran the length of fabric covering Alex's center before making their way back to Alex's knees. Alex could not prevent the tension of her hips when Carol's fingers grazed her sensitive center and felt the warmth and dampness that had stained her jeans. Carol looked up at Diana and nodded. 

"Stand up and let her take off your pants." Diana stated to Alex. Alex wanted so much to blame it on the alcohol, but she found herself rising in her seat. Alex watched nimble fingers unbutton her jeans and enjoyed the feeling of Carol's fingers skirting her waistband before pulling and revealing Alex's bare thighs.

Alex stood there, bare from the waist down in a public space and embarrassment struck her a heavy blow. Diana reached for her hand and encouraged Alex gently towards her. "You're just here with us Alex. No one can see you."

Alex felt reassured for some reason and looked back at Carol. Carol remained in her position, obedient and awaiting instruction, but with a confident and reassuring smile. 

Alex turned back to Diana when and allowed herself to be pulled even closer to the breathtaking woman. 

"Come." Diana stated as she looked to her crotch and back up to Alex. Alex understood what she was being told to do and took in the protrusion from Diana's hips. The rainbow dildo stood seven inches tall and with some give to the silicone. It wasn't slim, but it wasn't oversized. Alex thought about the times she had wanted to play like this. She had used some toys, but mostly just her bullet vibe. She had never strapped, let alone in public, let alone with another woman. Alex felt like this was a fantasy she never knew she had needed. Alex could feel the wetness on her thighs and knew that she wanted to try to take it. Her body demanded it of her mind. 

"I said come, Alex." Diana commanded more forcefully. 

Alex complied with some urgency, straddling Diana's lap and reaching down to align the head with her entrance. 

"Arms up."

Alex lifted her arms and Carol pulled off her gray henley. Carol then unclasped her black bra and allowed that to drop from Alex's shoulders. 

Alex now stood hovering above a mysterious woman's seven inch cock, stark naked, in a club, where anyone could see her, and she had never felt more alive. She could feel the arousal dripping down her thighs and desperately needed more stimulation. Alex wanted to feel the stretch, the burn, the fullness being offered to her right now. Patrick was kind, and gentle, and above average, but there was something about the strength of the woman in front of her that no many could ever compare to. Alex lowered herself enough that the head pressed against her entrance and she felt the beginning pressure, but her lips did not give way. 

Diana's hand came up to Alex throat and though she did not squeeze, it was enough to stop Alex from moving any further. Diana's other hand reached under Alex and a single finger made it's way into Alex. Alex tried her best to grind into the finger, seeking more that she was being given. Too soon, Diana pulled away. She brought her hand up to Alex and placed her shiny finger into Alex's mouth. 

"Suck" 

Alex swirled her tongue around the finger and sucked everything she could off the digit. She had never tasted herself before and was surprised to find the act exciting. She had never tasted herself before. She had never given given head to a man after they had sex. She never had unprotected sex with a man. This was was a wonderland where only the absurd could make sense. Diana pressed her index finger down on Alex's tongue and started gave a few gentle motions in and out, mimicking fucking her mouth. Alex had never known herself to desire something like this, but now this was the only thing that could make sense in this topsy Turvey world. 

"Good girl. I like to reward my good girls." Diana said to Alex as she pulled her finger from Alex's mouth and provided her a tender open mouth kiss, just teasing Alex's tongue with her own before pulling away. "Do you like that Alex? Do you like tasting yourself on my fingers?" 

Alex nodded, mind still reeling from everything before her. 

"Do you think you can keep being a good girl for me?"

Again, Alex nodded. 

"That's not good enough, I like to hear my good girls. Tell me Alex, can you take this cock?"

"Yes." Was all Alex could get out. She desperately wanted to drop down now and could feel her legs quaking. 

"Help her." Diana directed to Carol. 

Alex gave a confused look before she felt Carol's hands move again towards her center. Slim fingers parted her lips and massaged Alex's wetness around the area. Alex felt the pool that had gathered be distributed and tried twice to sink onto Carol's moving fingers and she passed by her entrance with pressure. Alex had never been so worked up before. She could smell her own arousal and needed stimulation, it was becoming painful at this point, almost like torture to be continuously teased. 

Carol ran a few circles around Alex's clit with one hand and wrapped the other around her hip. Carol's nails dug into Alex's skin and encouraged her to finally sink down onto the toy. Alex's head dropped back and she released a moan as the head of the dildo pressed against her inner lips and finally her body gave way to the pressure, allowing Diana to enter her. With only an inch in her, she felt a burning stretch. 

"You can do it baby, you can take it. Be a good girl for me." Diana prodded. Carol continued rubbing generous slow patterns on her stimulated clit and providing added weight to her hip. Diana's hands roamed her chest and began to massage her breasts. Alex's head spun with all the sensations and she felt the drive to appease this stranger and be enough for her, to be able to provide what she wanted, what she needed. Alex continued to lower herself onto the dildo, feeling herself getting fuller and fuller. Diana was still and did not force Alex to move or provide any movement from underneath her. 

It took Alex a number of small bounces and nearly a minute for her to be able to take everything. When she bottomed out, she breathed a sign of relief and fell forward into Diana's shoulder. 

"So good. Yes baby. So good baby." Diana caressed Alex's cheek gently and brought her up for a chaste kiss. "Now fuck yourself and don't forget your words. If you can't follow directions, I will teach you otherwise." 

Alex's mind spun at the implication of being taught a lesson and her intellectual mind rebelled against the chastising statement. Another part of Alex, a deep part of her wanted to please this woman. She also registered that a part of her was curious about what a lesson would look like, but tabled that thought for another night when she wasn't being stuffed full and being told to fuck herself. 

Alex's body began to move in Diana's lap, rocking her hips to feel the friction build. As Alex worked herself up, she began lifting and dropping herself on the cock, impairing herself in her quest to drive Diana deeper into her. She wanted more, needed to be filled. Carol was still playing lazily with her clit, but she wanted more. 

"That's it, take this cock." Diana said as she brought her hips up forcefully to meet Alex as she was dropping down. The added force surprised Alex an she let out a scream. 

"Fuck. Oh fuck. Yes!"

"You like that? You like it rough baby? You think you can handle me rough?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I want it rough, I can take it."

"Then get on your knees." Diana ordered. 

Alex complied, turning around and presenting for this woman. Waiting, hoping, needing to feel herself forget, needing to disappear. The fog was setting in and her embarrassment was gone. She was willing to let this woman do anything to her in pursuit of her own pleasure. This was the ultimate escape. She could not think of anything beyond this moment, beyond the sensations bombarding her senses, and even those to some degree were muted and blurring together. It was too much. It was not enough. It was everything. 

"Eat her out. When she cums, then you can come. Understand?" Diana commanded to Alex. 

Rather than answer, Alex dove into Carol's glistening and open pussy. She opened with a broad stroke of her tongue and ran it from her entrance, up her slit to her small bud. She had never done this before and she had barely allowed it with previous relations, opting more often to submit to a quick fuck for release's sake than to chase any form of intimacy through pleasure. 

Diana reentered her from behind. Alex had never felt anything so big inside her and she threw her head back as Diana came forward. Diana was relentless, pressing into Alex's gripping pussy without hesitation. Alex was already worked up enough and did not need any more preparation to take everything. Diana's hands rested on Alex's hips and wrapped around the bones, pulling Alex's hips back into Diana's thrusts. 

Alex attempted to maintain focus on her task and enjoying the surprisingly delicious feast in front of her that was Carol. Carol was sweet and plentiful. Carol was clearly enjoying the games as much as Alex was and Alex drove her fingers into Carol to drive her higher. Alex's fingers followed pace with Diana's hips thrusting and her tongue swirled around Carol's tender bundle as she sucked and provided pressure with her lips. Alex could feel Carol clench around her fingers and was so relieved that she would nearly be able to cum as well. Alex added an additional finger into Carol on the next thrust and raked her nails along the outside of Carol's thigh to add a bit more sensation. 

Carol's body stiffened and her muscled tightened all around Alex. Diana leaned down over Alex and husked into her ear, "that's it baby, fuck her till she cums all over that pretty mouth of yours."

Diana rose back up and Alex only felt one hand on her hip, but Diana's pace had increased, pounding Alex into the bench of the booth with every thrust. Alex had been moaning so much that her throat was sore, but she was so close and felt her breath start to quicken, exhaling when Diana bottomed out against her cervix. 

Alex was so worked up, she just needed any clitoral stimulation to fall over the edge. 

"More, clit, please, so close, please." 

"You sound so good, begging for me." 

Alex felt a wave of shame wash over her, she was begging. She was begging for someone to fuck her. It was a sobering thought and Alex's fog began to clear. Before she could follow that train of thought, Diana reached around and ran her nails along her throat, up the flank of her jawline, though the short hairs at the back of her neck, and finding a grip in her hair, finally pulling her hair and head back. The pull was hard and Alex had no choice but to comply. Diana's other hand came down swiftly on her ass cheek with a reverberating clap. 

"Stay with me good girl. I want to feel you cum on my cock. You're doing so good baby, stay with me. Take this fucking cock, mmmm, that's it, so good." Diana pounded into Alex and brought one hand to her clit and started with quick circles. That with the added pull of her hair, Alex found herself jettisoned over the edge, not merely falling. Her lower stomach tightened and coiled and all of a sudden it released with a flood down Alex's thighs and the intense contraction of any muscle available. She had never experienced something like this before. This was more than minimal stimulation causing a physiological response, this was an orgasm of the mind, body, and spirit. 

Diana continued to pump seven inches into her, raking against her front wall on the way out and ramming into her on the way back in, drawing out her orgasm until she collapsed into Carol's stomach. Carol gently petted her head and Diana draped her body over Alex's to provide comfort and warmth. Both of them whispered praises into Alex's ear and although she couldn't decipher them in her state, she felt the praise all the same. 

  
It had been Alex's job to clean up Carol, and Carol's job to clean up Diana. After another round of Alex cumming while ridding Carol's face, the couple decided they would head home. They invited Alex and she had agreed, but when the fresh air hit Alex outside, the real world came crashing in on her. All the thoughts sunk in, what had she done? She did not know these people? She had just been fucked in a public place, anyone could have seen. There could have been cameras. She was just called a _girl_ and so many other things. Her mind felt overwhelmed and it was all of a sudden too much. 

"I'm actually going to head home." Alex declared to the couple. 

The women were gracious about Alex's decision and offered her to stay the night with them even if they did nothing more than snuggle and watch a movie. Alex still decided to go her own way. When the taxi arrived, Carol gave Alex a deep kiss, stating her hope to see her again. Diana on the other hand praised her once again. 

"We are here every Thursday and a good girl like you always has a place with us. Thank you for such a nice evening Alex."

The dynamic was so different out in the open. 

Before the taxi took off, Carol leaned out the window and invited Alex to come closer. "I don't know about you, but sometimes after an intense evening like that, I drop hard. Make sure you take care of yourself."

Carol handed Alex a business card and the taxi took off. Alex knew she wouldn't call, but it was sweet. She wasn't sure what Carol meant by a drop, but Alex decided she could find out back at her house and under a pile of blankets. 

Turns out, Alex dropped hard. Not only did she have to sort out feelings of abandonment and loneliness, she then had to navigate the feelings of shame, embarrassment, and guilt that followed. She shut down, going to school and coming home. She didn't even feel like drinking. She dodged Kara's phone calls, and perfected the art of isolation over a week period. 

When Kara came over and forced herself in, she helped drag Alex out of her funk and although Alex never told Kara what took place, she was able to move on... Sort of. 

\-------------------------------------

She polished off the liquid in the glass with that thought circling her thoughts. She had pulled apart Kelly's statements every which way she could and even tried talking to Kara about them, but the more she kept that thought in mind, the more she realized, she allowed people into her space at arms length and allowed them to see the "perfect" facade that she spent three decades developing. Even when she allowed for weakness, for imperfection, it was painted to support the illusion of control that Alex craved. What would her parents think of her now, sitting alone at a bar, drinking _not alone_ , hollowly chasing women, seeking control and escape. She demanded control as she pulled screams from stranger's throats and sought escape as she abandoned her responsibilities for an hour or two before heading out into the cold and back to her apartment alone. 

It wasn't that she hadn't gotten over Kelly or Maggie, she had loved them both, but it was the sinking realization that she had never trusted someone enough to see her vulnerable that weighed on her heart. As she ordered another drink, she thought about her sister again. She loved Kara more than anyone in the world, but it was her responsibility to be the strong one, to carry the weight of the world. When Kara was supergirl, she shared this burden, but it was Alex who had to carry Kara, she had to be enough. She needed to be enough for Kara, for her family, for her friends, for the DEO, for J'onn, and for the world. Sometimes there was nothing more desirable than to disappear, to just be Alex again. To have someone who she could trust enough, just for a moment, to lift the weight so she could shake out her muscles and resume holding up the world. 

Another rabbit hole. She shook herself from the thoughts, dismissing them as self pity and indulgent. She was weak and needed to be stronger. She could be stronger, she could be better. She had another shot. 

As her glass emptied again, she waived to the bartender for a top off and checked her phone. There was receiving updates from Winn at the DEO, but there was nothing of much note happening and there was nothing that needed her attention.

Alex thought about that evening at the club she later discovered to be called Airmid, every night, for the next three months. Thoughts came back to her in pieces of the other things she had seen at the club. She had witnessed a man tied to a cross with a mask on, being hit with what she later discovered was a flogger. Alex had seen women in leather body suits. Alex had seen so much, but mostly, she thought about how possessed she was in the moment to follow Diana's orders. What was driving her? She never gave up control like that. She was terrified to admit she had loved it and wanted more. 

As time dragged on, the memories didn't fade, instead, she found herself craving another experience that would take her there. She tried watching porn, tried doing research, tried purchasing toys discretely in cash, and tried ignoring her feeling all together, but it didn't work. Alex was able to have some conversations with Maggie about toys and about some activities, but the more she had, the more she craved. She wanted to reenter wonderland, to find the place where all else faded away, where every sense of who she was second place to the connection being shared between two, or sometimes three people. Alex even tried taking a woman home after her break up with Maggie, but when Alex had given her a tug on her hair and asked her to take it on her stomach, the woman shot up in surprise. Alex had tried to play it off and left after they were done to head home. She hadn't even waited until her partner fell asleep. Alex eventually caved and found herself walking into a sex store, but when she was greeted, it was by an older man in a flannel who eyed Alex up and down. Alex lasted about two point five seconds in the establishment before bolting out the door. 

She wanted more and her mind continuously turned back to those memories. She began fantasizing multiple times a day with escalating fantasies. Soon, she was hearing normal conversations and her mind would get distracted by the potential implications. When she had been with Maggie or Kelly, or the other women, she had been so focused on the excitement of feeling whole and being herself that she was able to push the other memories to the side. She tried telling herself that she could be happy with things as they were between her and Maggie or her and Kelly, that the intimacy should be enough, that their love would be enough. She wouldn't allow herself to go back. She was stronger that that. 

It took Alex six years to make her way back to the bar. She walked by the establishment and noted that it looked empty. She walked into the bar and it was a similar experience to the first time. A few customers scattered throughout the dive and a few drunk patrons dancing poorly. She did not see anyone walk through the curtain and did not see anyone exit. She lost her courage and left. 

Another week passed and Alex found herself seated at the booth that Carol and Diana had originally been sitting at. She still remembered their faces, their names, their touch. That evening had been formative for Alex, whether she wanted to recognize it or not. She had a few drinks and observed the clients that passed to and from the back room. She wondered what the connection was between the patrons. She longed to reenter that space. 

This time, Alex could only wait two days before finding herself back at the bar. By this time, she was becoming a regular. The bartender greeted her and knew her drink. She hadn't made any contacts and was beginning to think that she might have to call Diana and Carol and ask how to get in. She was embarrassed to admit that she had kept the woman's business card in her keepsake box for the past many years. It was a safe place that she wouldn't have to think about it and she wouldn't have to explain, but she would have been embarrassed to actually call them, not after years. Not only that, but she wanted to be able to do this herself, but her desperation was growing. She could almost taste it, smell it, touch it. She sometimes sat close to the curtain and imagined that she could hear the noises coming from behind the curtain and over the music. She imagined more than once trying to sneak into the building, but truthfully, wanted to enter that space as herself and not on false premises. 

Another week passes and Alex has come to the bar three more times. This time though, when she is greeted by the bartender, he slides her glass over on a black coaster with _Airmid_ written in beautiful golden letters and a Celtic Knott tied underneath. Alex looked up at the bartender. 

"Head on back." He inclined his head toward the doorway and left her a half smile. "Owner's pass."

"Owner's pass?" Alex clarified.

"Show it to the door man, he'll point you in the right direction."

Alex didn't want to meet up with some sleazy old dude, but she wanted to get in. She needed in. She figured she could always leave or disappear into the crowd if she didn't like the vibe. She tugged her button up shirt against her stomach and brushed the front of her tight jeans, took a deep breath, and made her way through the archway. 

Alex walked back and handed the coaster to the doorman. The man opened his body posture to allow her access and gestured for her to ascend a staircase just inside. The layout had changed since she had been in last. The decor was more modern and all the furniture had clearly been replaced recently. The stage was still in the same place, but this time there was a man on stage being rhythmically spanked by another man, nearly at the brink of tears. Alex wasn't sure what she was to make of the act and paused before amending the stairs. She took in as much as she could. If she was going to have to make a hasty exit because of a nervy old man, she wanted to soak in as much as possible while she had the chance. She saw the outfits, the lingerie, collars and leashes, grown adults tied to posts and restrained across furniture being disciplined. Alex wanted it. She wanted so much of it. Before too long, the doorman urged her to continue, as she had been standing and gawking for a couple minutes. 

Alex climbed up the black and poorly lit staircase, but what she did not expect to see at the top was her sister's best friend sitting on a high rise stool, leaning on the rail, peering out over the crowd, snifter in hand. 

"Lena?"

The slender, raven haired woman turned upon her perch to take in the woman in front of her. She was back lit with soft purple lights and the neckline framed by her blazer plummeted, showing off assets that Alex had dismissed previously because of her emotional commitments to others and her categorizing Lena as her little sister's best friend rather than the incredible woman exuding power that sat before her. 

"Hello Alex."


	2. Chapter 2: Alex and Lena round 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A transition to Lena and Alex exploring a new world of possibilities together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the amazing comments and kudos on the first chapter. I struggled with how to write the transition, so sorry for the delay, but I anticipate it will take me a week or two to get out the next chapter. 
> 
> As always, external validation is the food of the starving artist.
> 
> Enjoy!

******

Alex climbed up the black and poorly lit staircase, but what she did not expect to see at the top was her sister's best friend sitting on a high rise stool, leaning on the rail, peering out over the crowd, snifter in hand. 

"Lena?"

The slender, raven haired woman turned upon her perch to take in the woman in front of her. She was back lit with soft purple lights and the neckline framed by her blazer's plummeting neckline, showing off assets that Alex had dismissed previously because of her emotional commitments to others and her categorizing Lena as her little sister's best friend rather than the incredible woman exuding power that sat before her. 

"Hello Alex."

******

"Lena, what are you doing here?" Alex stumbled out, taking in the scene and trying to come to terms with Lena'a place in it. 

"I should think that'd be quite obvious agent." Lena said taking a deep sip from her glass, lips lingering on the rim. Alex found something captivating about the way the amber liquid drained over the rim of the glass and made it's way down Lena's elongated and pale throat. That beautiful, unmarked throat, untouched, untouchable. Lena set her glass down on the rail, never taking her eyes off Alex. "The more intriguing question of the evening would be, what are you doing here?" 

For lack of an explanation, Alex held up the mysterious coaster that the bartender had passed her and twirled it in her fingers.

"Yes, I know how. I'm curious as to why." Lena said eyeing Alex with an intensity that made Alex want to look away. She wouldn't allow herself to buckle under Lena's gaze, she had no answer, but she would not yield. 

Lena continued, seeing that Alex wasn't ready to divulge her intentions or curiosity. "I know you've been here before. I'm sure you could have gotten back here if you had desired. As you are aware, there are two other entrances to the building, not including the roof top entrance, nor any of the windows."

"I am aware." Alex confessed. 

"So, with so many choices available to you to get what you want, why did you wait for permission?" Lena rolled the final word in her mouth before allowing her sentence to conclude. She was now standing open to Alex a mere foot away. Alex could smell Lena above the other aromas in the facility, above the heat and past the leather, she could hear her soft purring voice above the cries, moans, and screams of other patrons in attendance. 

Alex swallowed heavily, using every bit of information available to her to try and piece together what was happening. Her uncertainties were crashing into the forefront of her mind. The shame she had felt for wanting to explore this forbidden world burned the tips of her ears and flushed her face crimson. Here she was, in a world of people who acted on her late night, closeted, fantasies, they were living free, even with the masks, chains, and collars, the people who embraced in the dark were freer than she had ever been in her life, yet she was embarrassed among them. 

"Do you feel you need permission to be a part of this Alex?" Lena asked gently but with a strength reminiscent of an assertion. 

"Yes." Alex said openly. She wasn't quite sure why it would feel invasive to enter this space without permission, but something in Alex felt she wanted to be here as herself and nothing more, no labels, no pretense. She also had no explanation of why she shared that information with Lena. She had undergone extensive DEO and military training, she could fool polygraphs and knew all the tricks in the book for successfully holding secrets under intensive interrogations, but somehow, when Lena asked, she didn't even hesitate, she just provided Lena the answer. 

"Have you ever done anything like this before?" Lena asked, the heat retreating from her eyes and the green portraying empathy and compassion over heat and curiosity. 

"Once, a long time ago." Alex confessed. 

"Why don't we sit down, let me get you a drink." Lena gestured to a pair of couches behind a curtain, set back from the rail. No one would be able to see her behind the privacy shade, but she could see out into other scenes being acted out around the balcony. She could no longer see the floor below or the show that was taking place, but Alex was happy to have a secure place to sit and observe from. 

"Thank you." Alex said when a drink was offered to her from a waitress who swiftly disappeared back down the stairs. 

"Tell me about it." Lena encouraged. 

"What?" Alex blinked a couple times, bringing herself back to present. 

"Tell me about last time."

Alex shyly divulged that she had had an encounter some years ago with another woman here and that there had been things that she had never been able to forget about. She obviously skimped on the details, not wanting to make Lena uncomfortable or embarrass herself. 

"Alex, I own the club, do you think you could say anything that would surprise me?" Lena asked, relaxing back into the couch with her elbow on the back of the couch and head resting on her hand, legs crossed to face Alex. 

"I... yea... right, um, there was more, I guess." 

Lena chuckled at Alex's shyness. 

"What did you come in here looking for tonight?" Lena asked. 

Alex felt on the spot. Did she know what she'd hoped to find? She wanted more, but more what? It's not like she hadn't had time to think about it, no, she had thought about it for six years with varying intensity. What did she want? Why was this a hard question. 

"Are you looking for someone else to know what you want?" Lena asked without judgement and a faint hint of something secretive.

Alex thought that sounded ridiculous and yet completely correct. "Yes." 

"mmmm..." Lena accept the information and returned to her glass. "Do you know how to ask for what you want?"

In any other context, the answer would have been a definitive 'yes', but at this moment, in this company, the ability to articulate her desires alluded her. 

"I see. Would you like to explore the rest of the club?" Lena offered. Alex was confused at the turn in conversation, she could sense disappointment in her voice, but wasn't sure why. Was she not welcome to stay? Something in the whiskey made her feel a surge of boldness.

"I'd like to stay up here if that's okay."

"Of course. You are always welcome." 

Alex warmed up with Lena after that, engaging more in the causal banter between them now that Lena had moved on from her targeted curiosity. Something was still niggling at the back of Alex's mind, but she couldn't find the words to speak her thoughts to Lena, there was too much fear there. Lena seemed to be enjoying herself in Alex's company and for a long time, they had gone undisturbed. After some time, Alex was feeling comfortable and brave. She asked Lena about her interests here. 

"My life is very stressful and I am always planning for every potential fall out, trying to control every factor, and planning for every possible outcome of the factors I cannot control. This allows me to have control, to dictate every factor of an encounter. This is also a space where I am able to be among the crowd without my last name dictating how people respond to me, they respond just to me. It's nice to be enough as I am."

Alex was taken aback by the thoughtful and vulnerable answer of the young woman, not just because of the vulnerability she displayed with a near stranger, but because of the incredible connection Alex felt to her words. The drive to be in control, the exhaustion of planning for every contingency, the need to be enough. She felt that somehow in that moment, she had become closer to Lena, allowed Lena to see a part of her that had never been seen before. "I know how that feels. And never to be able to trust."

"I imagine you have thought yourself alone in that feeling for much of your life." Lena said taking another sip from her glass. 

"I love Kara, but..." Alex started, knowing that her sister held the weight of the world and cared for everyone, but that she carried the stress differently than Alex did. She knew that Kara was confident in being enough as the strongest woman on the planet, being the world's greatest sister, a rising star journalist, and the world's prodigy daughter. 

"I know Alex. I love her too, but it's different." 

"So is this." Alex gestured out to the club.

"So it is. What strikes your interest here?" Lena asked, leaning slightly closer to Alex's space. 

"I guess everything. I don't know what I like or what I don't. It's all so new."

"You never did anything like this with Maggie or Kelly?" Lena asked casually, not making eye contact, but finding the curtain particularly interesting at that moment. Lena had poured out confidence from the moment Alex caught sight of her at the top of the stairs and this was the first moment in which Lena faltered. Even asking intimate questions, Lena had her air of power, but for some reason, at this moment, this question, she appeared shy. 

"Uh, no, not really. With Maggie, we did some stuff, but... I mean, that wasn't really our... dynamic." Alex answered with embarrassment. Why was all of this so embarrassing for her? "I don't even know what I want really."

"Don't you?"

"I wouldn't know where to start." Alex confessed. 

Lena chuckled. "Well, there's power play, fetishes, bondage, impact play, sensation play... You thought about this for a while, does any of that sound like what you're attracted to?" 

'Attracted to?' Alex thought about the phrase and found that her body and mind agreed upon an instant answer, Lena. Lena is what her mind and body wanted in this moment. She shook her head, that's not what Lena was asking. Lena was trying to be helpful and friendly, and Alex was hitting on her mentally. She chastised herself before asking Lena for more specifics. Lena started to casually toss out different ideas to aid Alex in finding a place to start. 

"Toys?"

"Yes."

"Bondage and restraints?"

"Yes."

"Praise?"

"Maybe?"

"Role Play?"

"Yes."

"Anal?"

"Yes."

"Feet or shoes?"

"No, not really."

"Power?"

"Yes?" 

Power over or power over you?"

"I'm not sure, maybe both."

"Inflicting pain or taking pain?"

"Taking pain, yes."

"Possession or possessiveness?"

"Yes." Alex responded with enthusiasm to many of Lena's questions, but this one seemed to particularly catch the young brunette's attention.

Lena leaned in slightly closer to Alex, "do you like to be marked?"

"Yes." Alex responded shallowly. She wanted to be marked. Being marked would be a symbol of her belonging to not just someone, but to this environment, a sign that she was enough to someone. Not just enough. A sign that she had found her place. Here a hickey wouldn't be the sloppy reminder of an over zealous make out session in the back seat of her 97 Camaro in the school parking lot with Seth Brooks, it would be an intentional mark by someone who wanted to be on her mind even when they were apart. 

"How do you want to be marked?" Lena pushed further. 

"I want to feel it and see it. I want others to see it when they look closely. I want people to know."

"What do you want them to know."

"That I belong."

Lena's eyes were burning into Alex's and there was not trace remaining of the beautiful emerald that Alex had been gazing into earlier, now all she could find was obsidian. Alex searched Lena's face, she took in Lena's luscious red painted lips and wondered how those soft lips would feel on her chest, her neck, her hips. She wondered if Lena's lipstick would outline purple bruises that blossomed across her skin. She thought about how it would feel for Lena's teeth to clench around her wrist or her neck, or even her nipples. Alex dragged her begrudging eyes from Lena's lips and ran though the questions wondering how this powerful women who was so much like her would have answered these questions. What did Lena like? Lena had seen so much of Alex tonight, would she share more with her? 

"What do you want Lena?" Alex whispered, realizing how closer she had leaned in toward the beautiful woman. Their faces half a foot away and her voice lower than expected, Lena looking back like Alex should know the answer to the question. 

"What would you do if I told you what I wanted?" Lena challenged.

Holy shit, she was flirting back. Lena Luthor, leader of the technological world was flirting with her. Right? That's what was happening? Alex had interpreted Lena's interest to extend to men and no further. Alex had heard about the college boyfriend, Spear, Sphere, something or other, and had seen Lena date James, but that was not the vibe Alex was picking up on now. Alex hoped she was reading that right, she wanted Lena to be flirting with her. She wanted desperately to believe that the desperation she was feeling for the woman in front of her might be reciprocated. 

Alex wanted to fulfill Lena's desire. She was also incredible curious about what the woman who had everything could possible want, especially from her. Alex was struck by the degree of what she was feeling for Lena after just an evening. It had taken her months to recognize that she was having romantic feelings for Maggie and even though she had rushed emotionally with Kelly, their sexual intimacy did not evolve until sometime later. Had Alex carried feelings for Lena already? Once Alex had the thought, it was as if the floodgates were opened and her mind supplied all the information she needed to understand that she always felt a desire for the brunette - that she might have buried feelings on the assumption that they wouldn't be reciprocated. 

Alex's brain did not need as much time to come to terms with the attraction. She was bombarded with moments that she had shared with Lena over the years. She remembered when Lena first saved her and how awestruck she had been with the bold woman, how beautiful and poised she had been at the podium before, when Alex had been watching her. Alex remembered Lena laughing freely on Kara's couch when she had stayed late after game night to finish the bottle of wine with Alex. Alex recalled a mental image of Lena's head thrown back, red lips standing out against her porcelain skin, and again, that long and untouched column that curved elegantly from her jaw to her beautiful collarbones. In retrospect, there were a great number of feelings that Alex had experienced and moments that she dismissed. Alex remembered how Lena looked in Alex's lab, in her coat, goggles, and stilettos, and how Lena had smelled when Alex leaned over the microscope to check Lena's work. Alex recalled the warmth she had felt when Lena told her she should change careers and return to science and medicine. She remembered the way that thought had plagued her for weeks after. She had put substantial thought into the idea of moving to L Corps and becoming a scientist, but she couldn't leave Kara. Alex saw flashes of the way Lena had looked at her during game nights, realized how much of Lena that Alex had committed to memory. It was so easy for her body and mind to be consumed with the woman lounging next to her, exuding power, being the definition of sex appeal. She had always wanted Lena and her mind was going crazy at the radical thought that she might be able to have her. 

"Anything." This time, Alex could not blame intoxication interrupting her thoughts or explain away her actions by being under an influence, this time, the choices were absolutely her own, and the intoxication was Lena. 

"I don't think you have any idea what that means in this context Miss Danvers." Lena teased. 

"I do." Alex fronted, before conceding the truth. "I want to."

"Prove it. Tell me your deepest desire in this moment?"

"I don't know." Alex said, mind sifting through a thousand thoughts for the right answer, the one Lena would want. 

"You do know. If you want it, you need to tell me." Lena pushed, leaning her body over Alex's and pushing Alex back into the corner of the couch. 

"I'd like to kiss you." Alex confessed. It surprised Lena and she sat bak slightly, taking in the innocent answer. Alex wasn't sure if she'd crossed a boundary. Maybe that was not something that Lena was interested in with her. Shit. Before Alex could ruminate too long in her spiraling thoughts, Lena put her out of her misery, leaning back in towards Alex and seductively teasing. 

"You'll need to earn that privilege Agent."

"How?" Alex nearly pleaded.

"I like to hear you beg. Tell me how much you want it?" Lena husked into Alex's ear. She brushed her lips to the shell of Alex's ear and Alex wasn't positive if it had really happened, if any of this was really happening. 

Alex's conscious mind rebelled against the title of begging. Alex Danvers would not beg, would she? Would she for Lena? Would she to kiss Lena? Would she beg to be taken by Lena? 

"Lena" It came out as a whisper, so close to Lena's jawline, she may have felt the soft words more than heard them. 

"Tell me Alex, how badly do you want it? How much do you want me?" Lena ran a delicate nail from Alex's chin, down the center of her neck, and down between her cleavage, stopping just at the top of Alex's top. 

"Lena please."

Lena's mouth hinted at a smile in response to Alex's effort and she took the lobe of Alex's left ear between her soft lips, giving it a soft massage before releasing it. 

"You feel so good. Please touch me Lena." 

Lena pinned Alex's wrists to the sides of the couch and pressed into the side of her neck. Lena nuzzled the side of Alex's neck, grazing her teeth against the fair and tender skin. 

"Yes, Lena, more." 

Lena added pressure and nipped at Alex's skin, soothing it with her tongue and lips. Lena sucked her mark just under Alex's jaw and enjoyed hearing Alex's moan in response. 

"More what?"

"Everything." Alex responded, lifting her chest and exposing more of her neck to Lena for the taking. 

Lena withdrew from Alex's neck and smirked at the disappointed sound that escaped Alex in response. 

"Ugh, Lena, please." Lena had moved to straddle Alex's lap and had begun grinding her center across Alex's hips. Alex resisted Lena's grasps and tried to remove her hands from the hold. Lena stopped everything she was doing, sat up, and pressed Alex's hands forcefully back into the leather.

"Are you trying to touch me?"

"Yes, I want..."

"I did not give you permission to touch me." Lena informed Alex forcefully, but with a hint of playfulness to reassure Alex that she might desire that down the line. 

It connected for Alex in that moment. Lena didn't just want her touch to be wanted, she wanted to be wanted, and by Rao, did Alex want her. Lena grinding on her hips had left her incredible bothered with the beginning of a tight coil forming in her lower abdomen. There was no reason that Lena, who had barely touched her should be setting her skin on fire and releasing a flood below her. Alex couldn't believe how her body responded to Lena's touch. She had done more with strangers in clubs, but the way she hung on Lena's every word was a new experience for her. She couldn't explain why this experience was so different than any other, why Lena asking simple things of her captivated every neuron. 

"Please Lena, I want you to touch me, I need you to touch me. I want to feel you everywhere. I'm sorry, please just keep touching me." Alex began to beg. 

"You sound so good, how could I resist that?" Lena cooed back to Alex and she began making contact with Alex once again. 

"Lena, thank you, please, keep going. You feel amazing." Alex allowed her eyes to close and her head to roll back as Lena's hot breath trailed down her chest and Lena sucked a beautiful purple blossom into Alex's upper left breast. Alex jerked her head to look at it as Lena gave a particularly nice roll of her hips into Alex's. Alex had been right, Lena's lipstick did leave an outline on the mark she had left. It looked like a beautiful flower and Alex felt inclined to show it off. She felt the urge to let people know that it was Lena Luthor who had wanted her, who had marked her, it was Lena Luthor to who she gave her body and mind.

Lena spent sometime atop of Alex, building her up slowly and still not allowing Alex to reach out to her. The only control Alex had was in offering herself to Lena from below her. She needed more. Alex arched her back, trying to encourage Lena's mouth to explore more of her chest, under her shirt, to remove the heinous, offending fabric that kept Lena's lips from her heated skin. She rolled her hips under Lena's, trying to match Lena's rhythm and generate more friction for herself. She allowed her head to fall back, hoping that Lena would take advantage of the newly exposed skin and attack her neck. She discovered that the sensation of Lena's teeth on her neck muscles was something she wanted more of. She wanted more of Lena's nose gently sliding up and down followed by soft tender kisses. She wanted the hot sucking of her flesh being pulled from her neck and into Lena's mouth. 

Alex spat out the first thing she could think of. "I want to be taken roughly."

"By who? By just anyone?" Lena chided, barely taking her lips off Alex's skin. 

"No, by you Lena." 

"Go to the rail and look out over the crowd."

Alex complied. She stood where Lena had been sitting when she had first arrived. She placed both hands on the cold, waist high rail and took in the people below her on the main floor and also those across from her on the far end of the balcony. 

"Keep your hands there." Lena dictated as she approached from behind Alex.

Alex shivered in anticipation as Lena's hands raked down her back and around her waist. Lena's bare hands found their way under the hem of Alex's shirt and continued small ministrations across her lower back and sides. Alex was tingling at the hints of connection, loving the way Lena's soft finger tips teased her skin. 

"Is this how you want it Alex? On display where anyone could see you. They would see you bent over for me. They would see us together. Are you ready for that?"

Alex nodded, "yes, I want that, I want you." 

Lena reached around Alex's front, running the tips of her nails against Alex's lower abdomen and beginning to undo Alex's casual leather belt. "What do you say if you need me to stop?"

Alex closed her eyes at the sensation of Lena's fingers so close to her waist line, "I don't want you to stop, please don't stop."

"What do you say if it gets too much?"

"I can take it."

Lena chuckled at this. "My tough soldier. I'm excited to see what you can take, but for tonight, if you need me to stop, say red."

"Okay." Alex's mind began to run away at the thought that there would be other nights. Lena wanted to do this again with her. What else would she be able to explore with this incredible woman?

Lena's finger nimbly undid the silver buckle of Alex's black belt and began to toy with the button on Alex's pants, and just like that, she was back in her body. 

"You said you wanted to know what I wanted. Do you still want to know?" Lena asked as her upper body leaned over Alex's back so she could reach Alex's front. 

"Yes." Alex's pants were sitting around her knees now and her shirt was pulled up just over her breasts. Her most sensitive areas were exposed to a room of strangers. 

Lena stepped back from Alex and Alex turned to look at why Lena had moved away. She had lost the comfort of being in the moment with Lena and felt entirely exposed to the room. 

"Stay." Lena directed. "I want to see you like this."

"Lena I..."

"Are you safewording out Alex?"

"No, I just..."

"You said you wanted to fill my desires, and I want to see you Alex. I want to feel you. I want to watch you come undone around my fingers."

If Alex had thought she was turned on before, the trickle down the inside of her thighs just affirmed that she had reached a whole new level of aroused that she hadn't known existed outside of Lena. Six years of dreaming what being back here might look like and here she was learning that her wildest wet dreams paled in comparison to being touched by Lena Luthor. When Lena had asked if she wanted someone else to know what she wanted, Alex never imagined it would be Lena who would be so in tune with her mind. She had always felt so alone in these desires, so different, so disconnected from those around her because of the weight of the world she held on her shoulders that she refused to share, and in this moment, she felt that she could trust Lena to hold the world. Alex realized that for all the times she had been skeptical of Lena, all the times that she had accused her of so many things, that Lena had proven herself over and over again to be the hero that the city needed. Alex released the bias she had held for the woman and was astounded to realize that she had already been trusting Lena with her darkest secrets. 

"Yes, Lena, please. I want to feel you in me. Please, fuck me, I don't care who sees, I want everyone to see." Alex cried out to Lena. 

Lena approached Alex from behind, caressing Alex's lower back, ass, and thighs tenderly before working her way between Alex's legs and running a slender finger through Alex's heated center. Lena brought a second finger and pulled Alex's tender lips apart, playing at her entrance. Lena applied some pressure with a forefinger, but did not enter Alex yet. Alex pressed her body back, trying to take Lena's hand on her time rather than Lena's. 

Lena pulled her hand back and placed both hand on Alex's shoulders, adding the pressure of her body weight onto Alex's arms and forcing Alex to press harder against the rail to maintain her position. "Are you trying to force my hand?" 

"No, I just, please Lena. No more teasing. I need you. Can't you see how ready I am for you. I want to feel you inside me." Alex pleaded. She was really begging for Lena and all the humiliation and shame she thought she would feel at doing so was nothing compared to how rewarding feeling Lena would be. She felt a flood of emotions that she didn't know how to process. She felt like she was on the verge of tears, frustration welling up inside and about to spill over if Lena didn't return to touching her that second. 

"You do not control me Alex. Do you know how I deal with those who cannot listen?"

Alex did not respond, but was anxious to hear what she needed to do so that Lena would get back to touching her. 

"I will teach you manners if you do not know them. That is your third transgression this evening."

Before Alex could process the words, Lena's hand left her shoulder. Lena raked her nails over Alex's back, leaving red tracks in their wake and asking blood to approach the surface without breaking the skin line. Alex dipped her back at the new sensation, absorbing the light pain. She had felt pain far worse than this in her lifetime, but there was something exciting about this level of pain. It was acute and focused, and it was Lena directing what touch looks like between the two women. When Lena reached the base of Alex's back, Lena lifted her hand and brought it swiftly into swift contact with Alex's right rear cheek. The sound echoed in Alex's ears and Alex loved it. It wasn't painful per say, but she felt the sting. Before Alex could really accept what was happening, Lena brought down her hand again. This time the sting was more and Alex's attention was honed in on the heated mark becoming visible on her ass. Then again. "That was one for each transgression. Now, to the other side, three more. Count for me Alex."

Another. 

"Four."

Again. 

"Five."

Last one. 

"Six."

Lena soothed her hand over Alex's cheeks and rubbed the gentle sting away. 

"Have you learned your lesson Alex?"

"Yes."

"What did you learn?' Lena questioned pointedly, digging her nails into the top of Alex's ass as she squeezed Alex's cheeks up. Alex could feel each individual nail digging into her flesh and knew there would be marks there the next morning. Her body keened at the idea of being able to take something from tonight with her. 

"To listen."

"That's a good girl."

Oh and did it feel good to be a good girl in that moment. Alex could not have imagined how much weight those words were going to hold before hearing Lena state them as she returned to touching Alex's center. It wasn't praise that made her feel like a child, rather it validated her as an adult, as a partner, as someone who was enough and Alex's whole world might revolve around hearing those words again. Alex could not believe how turned on she had become or how she had allowed her mind to be directed by Lena so easily from feeling on the brink of crying out in need just a few minutes ago, so being consumed by the sensation of a blunt impact, and then being returned again to her needy core. 

This time Lena did not toy with Alex, she allowed two fingers to glide through Alex's folds and enter Alex without warning. Lena pressed in and Alex's head launched back as her body tightened at the insertion. 

"Fuck!" Alex shouted. 

"That's it, good girl." Lena encouraged, beginning slowly and deeply with two fingers.

"Lena" was all Alex could get out. She wanted to tell Lena so much, she wanted to tell Lena that she felt amazing, that she felt like she was about to explode, that Lena was more than she had ever imagined wanting, and she hoped that she could communicate those feelings in the way she said her name. Alex panted Lena's name again and again as Lena thrusted her fingers deep inside of Alex. 

Lena began to pu]ick up the pace and ran her perfect fingers up Alex's dipped back. Lena wrapped around the front of Alex's neck and raked her nails across her throat. _Holy fuck_. Was all Alex could think, her body was on fire. The things she had imagined for so long were finally happening to her, with Lena. She hadn't been able to tell Lena about these fantasies, but it was like Lena knew them none the less. As Lena began driving harder into her, she pulled Alex's hair back, pulling Alex's body back into her hand by her head. It wasn't painful, but it was another sensation that Lena caused. Lena was the cause of so many sensations Alex was experiencing in this moment. 

"Don't cum yet, you can hang on a little longer. I want to feel you around my fingers. I want to know I can do this to you." Lena spoke softly and haughtily while continuing to plunge her fingers forcefully into Alex, over and over, using her other hand to pull Alex's hips back to meet her thrusts. She felt Alex's walls tightening around her fingers and knew Alex was getting close. 

"Please, so close, I need..." Alex trailed off. 

"If you want to touch yourself, you need to ask." 

"Please Lena. I need to, so bad, I'm so close. Amazing, please."

"Yes Alex, touch yourself, make yourself cum on my fingers."

Alex only needed a tiny bit of stimulation before everything came crashing in.

Alex was still begging, but she could no longer tell what words were coming out of her mouth, all she knew was that if Lena stopped touching her, she might die. When she felt Lena drive a particularly brutal thrust forward, timed with Lena's teeth digging into her shoulder and Lena's nails pressing into her hip as it drew her hips back, Alex couldn't hold on any longer. 

Her eyes slammed shut and her whole body tensed before its epic released. What a release it was. Alex's head hung forward and her knees felt weak. Lena used the fingers buried in Alex to prolong her orgasm, stroking her front wall gently and drawing out Alex's release. Lena used her other hand to keep Alex's body upright and to hold some of the weight that now seemed too much for Alex to hold by herself. Alex's hands stayed fixed to the rail as Lena's body pressed up behind her and supported more of her weight until Alex's mind reconnected with her body and thoughts began to bridge the gap once more. 

"Wow, Lena." Alex panted out. 

After another moment, more and more thoughts were bridging the gap, and the world came crashing down. Alex was standing completely exposed to a room of strangers with her identity exposed while Lena, her younger sister's best friend had just fucked her to the point where she had begged for it. She had begged Lena to fuck her. 

Lena on the other hand stood behind Alex, fully clothed and looking untouched. Lena's image was still perfection. Lena's make up was impeccable, she hadn't broken a sweat, her clothing was still wrinkle free and her stilettos still had their shine. Lena would walk out of here, and no one would know she had done anything, it would be like this entire encounter would only exist in Alex's mind. What had she done?

Lena slowly removed her fingers from Alex and Alex could see the evidence of how much she had loved their encounter. She could feel it in how her thighs now stuck together, in how her body felt entirely relaxed and weak, and how her mind cried to have Lena hold her. 

Lena brought her hand to Alex's mouth and waited until Alex's lips parted. Alex met Lena's eyes as she took Lena's fingers into her mouth and Lena's eyes burned into Alex's. Alex was surprised to see the warmth and care that Lena was directing at her after the acts they had just performed. This had seemed familiar, but also so new. Lena's perfectly manicured fingers were in her mouth after Lena had been inside her. Lena had been inside her in more ways than one. Alex cleaned Lena's fingers, rolling her. tongue along every centimeter she could reach and sucking all that she could before Lena gently withdrew them. Before Alex could say anything, Lena leaned forward and rewarded Alex with a kiss. It was chaste and slow, with just a tiny touch of tongue so that Lena could taste Alex on Alex's own lips. Alex wanted more and wanted to chase Lena's lips, but Lena pulled back. 

"You did so good Alex, you did so good for me. Come here."

Alex's brain still wasn't firing on all cylinders and Alex could not tell Lena what she wanted. 

"Come." Lena reiterated as she tugged Alex's hand back to the couch. Lena pulled Alex into her side and held her there while brushing her hair from her face and placing feather light kisses on her cheeks and forehead. "You did so good."

Alex laid in Lena's arms for some time and allowed the brunette to lay on the affection and warmth. Alex wasn't able to process all the words that fell from Lena's beautiful lips, but she could feel the safety and warmth surround her none the less. Alex also enjoyed watching warm words being formed by Lena's red lips, "beautiful, special, amazing," Lena was talking about Alex and Alex felt herself slide slightly more into Lena. 

Eventually, Alex began to stir. She wasn't sure what the next step of this looked like and she felt too embarrassed to ask. 

"Alex." Lena prompted. 

Alex looked up and met Lena's eyes. She didn't know what to do and felt the apprehension settle in the pit of her stomach. This could go one of two ways, and Alex was terrified by how fearful she was that Lena would dismiss her and this would fade into another memory that lived in the recesses of her mind and in a shoebox under her bed. 

"Will I see you again tomorrow, Lena?" Alex asked shyly. 

Lena hesitated.... Oh no, she hesitated. Alex felt ashamed and vulnerable, and couldn't believe herself. She had let this happen. She had talked herself into it. Fear began to take over Alex's mind as her world came crashing back down around her, like it always did when she allowed herself to believe she could have any reprieve from her responsibilities. 

"Lena, I..." Embarrassment was all Alex could feel, more humiliated than she had ever felt before. 

"Alex, I'd like to explore this with you, but from what I've heard from you tonight, you're flying blind in a potentially dangerous world. Don't get me wrong, this was amazing, but I don't know if you really know what more means for me."

"Lena, never mind, I was caught up, I didn't mean..." Alex began ranting, trying to backtrack out of her embarrassment. 

"Alex." Lena's voice took on the commanding tone she had used when she had Alex pinned against the rails of the nightclub and it made Alex stop and listen. "you have to understand, this isn't just blindfolds or lingerie for me. What you're asking needs a bigger conversation. This was amazing, with you, tonight." Lena offered Alex another kiss to the lips in reassurance. "But, I don't want to be your second one night stand experiment, I'm not interested in being strung along by someone who just wants to pass through. I'm not another stranger you can avoid for six years and pretend nothing happened with. Knowing things about me, these things, requires more than you showing up once and saying sweet things."

Fear, Lena was afraid. Alex felt a wave of relief. She was just as afraid as Alex was, of people knowing, of judging her for this when she was already judged for so much. She was afraid that Alex would just be playing with like when Alex had dated that straight girl after Sara. She had started to catch feelings fir the woman, for her to discover that Alexis wasn't really into women long term. 

"Lena, I want to explore this with you. I don't know everything or where my limits will be, but I want this... with you. Please."

If Alex had learned anything tonight, it was that Lena wanted to give Alex what she wanted, she just wanted to hear Alex ask it of her. There was probably something more there that Alex could unpack, but right now her stomach was too tied up in knots to think past anything after Lena's response. 

"Then text me." Lena said as her car arrived at the curb. Before Lena got in, she gave Alex another kiss. Lena's fingers ran up the side of Alex's jaw and made their way into the tender short hairs on the back of Alex's neck as Lena allowed her full soft lips to connect with Alex's. This kiss was filled with promise of more things to come and it left Alex breathless. Three kisses she had received from Lena that night. She had earned three, one of reward, one of assurance, and one in promise of more. 

Lena got into her black town car and Alex closed the door for her. 

Alex stood absent minded until Lena's car turned around the corner and Alex lost sight of the last trace of the incredible woman who had consumed her thoughts for the evening and Alex was sure, the foreseeable future. 

The next morning, Alex was filled with self doubt. She had been so confident when she had promised Lena she was all in to explore this, but now that daylight had broken, she wasn't sure if her ego would allow her to embrace the things she wanted. Alex went back and forth throughout her morning routine, reliving every moment of last night as she reluctantly took a shower. She felt Lena's touch get washed away with the hot water and was grateful to see the residual marks that Lena had left on her. It didn't matter if she showered and changed, or slept, or began a new day, Lena and their evening was there with her. Lena's purple marks were on her neck, her red tiger stripes patterned her back, swollen lips remained when Lena had pounded into her, and just over her heart, a blossoming flower. 

Heading out the door to work, Alex nearly stumbled over a package. Alex picked up an unmarked brown box that was beautifully wrapped. Alex listened to the box to see if there was any ticking, smelled the box for any sign of poison, and finally lifted the box to see if the package could be dangerous. Confirming that this was likely a normal package, Alex brought it inside to the kitchen island and unwrapped it. Inside was a beautiful new outfit, and some shiny accessories, some of which Alex had seen during her "research" periods. Right on top, there was a hand written note. 

_I look forward to seeing how well you have learned your lesson._

_Report for inspection_

_Saturday Airmed 23:00_

_~LL_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on heating things up now that the pair have had a successful first encounter. Please leave me suggestions if there is anything in particular you'd like to see. 
> 
> <3


End file.
